Not Only Friends
by Mariah-Araujo
Summary: Hermione não respondeu nenhuma das cartas de seus amigos durante as férias, e desde que isso aconteceu, Harry começa a pensar nela de mode diferente, mas afinal, o que pode ter acontecido? E será que um dia eses poderiam ser mais que amigos? Por favooor deixem reviews!
1. Prólogo

Mais uma vez, Harry Potter estava pegando o trem para Hogwarts, mal podia esperar para ver Rony e Hermione, principalmente a segunda, que havia praticamente desaparecido desde o início das férias. Harry mantivera contato por carta com Rony, mas a garota não respondera nenhuma das suas, o que era realmente estranho, entretanto ele tentava dizer pra si mesmo que não havia nada errado, que ela apenas estava viajando ou estivesse doente. Não, ela avisaria, sempre avisava e até mesmo Rony havia comentado do seu desaparecimento. Calma, ele pensou, logo ela aparecerá com aquele lindo sorriso e aquele jeito esperto e maravilhoso de ser, era disso que precisava, vê-la e saber que tudo estava bem.

-Ei, Harry! –ele olhou e lá estava seu bom e velho amigo, eles se abraçaram e Harry cumprimentou rapidamente o resto da família Weasley. –Sinal da Hermione? –ele balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e não pôde esconder a expressão preocupada, uma parte dele ainda estava com medo de que havia acontecido.

Eles se despediram do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley e entraram no trem, sentando apenas os dois numa das cabines e decidiram que esperariam a garota, uma hora ela iria aparecer não é? Alguns minutos se passaram e o apito anunciou que iriam partir, e nem sinal de Hermione.

-Bem, acho que ela não vem.

-Não acredito, é o nosso penúltimo ano, Rony, ela vem, tem que vir. –Harry foi até a porta da cabine e olhou os dois lados do corredor, e foi quando ouviu misturado ao barulho do trem, o som de sapatos, ele olhou na direção em que o som vinha e viu, ela vinha, olhando cabine por cabine, estava de cabelos soltos e parecia ter se arrumado as pressas, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser linda. Harry Potter! Quem você acha que é pra pensar assim? Ela é sua melhor amiga a anos, conforme-se com isso, ela jamais gostaria de você. Amizade em primeiro lugar. Ele pensou, mas já fazia algum tempo que pensava nela assim, na verdade, foi quando ela desapareceu e ficou sem enviar cartas que ele começou a sentir a falta e a pensar nela de um jeito diferente, mas não deveria ter futuro, não podia continuar com isso. Ele pensava nisso quando ela encontrou seus olhos, estavam talvez a uns três metros de distância, mas Harry sentiu como se estivessem separados por um abismo, mesmo de longe, ele viu os olhos dela marejarem, ela acelerou o passo e se aproximou e sem falar absolutamente nada, sem ao menos lhe dizer oi, o abraçou o mais forte que seus braços permitiam e ele a segurou perto, algo naquele momento lhe disse que Hermione não estava bem, o coração dela estava batendo acelerado e ele podia sentir suas mãos agarrando cada vez mais forte a camisa dele, querendo juntar seu corpo ainda mais, mesmo que não houvesse um centímetro sequer entre os dois, então ela se afastou um pouco e olhou nos seus olhos, foi quando Harry notou que ela não tinha o mesmo brilho alegre e exultante de sempre, parecia cansada, mas ela sorriu olhando nos olhos dele e aquilo foi completamente gratificante, então ele respondeu beijando sua testa.

Harry abriu a porta e ela entrou, sentando do lado de Rony. Harry pegou sua bolsa e a colocou no maleiro, foi quando o trem partiu.

-Porque você sumiu Hermione? –Rony perguntou de cara, e naquele momento, pareceu que ela iria desabar, seus olhos marejaram e o sorriso desapareceu, ela baixou a cabeça e abraçou o próprio corpo.

Harry fez sinal para que Rony a consolasse, mas esse apenas deu leves tapinhas no ombro da garota. Como ele podia ser tão insensível? Harry o olhou de cara feia e fez sinal para que trocassem de lugar então ele sentou ao lado de Hermione e a puxou para si, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele e afagou seus cabelos.

-O que houve?

-Eu... Eu não vinha para Hogwarts esse ano, Harry.

-O que? Mas porque? –ela apenas balançou a cabeça e puxou sua camisa, trazendo-o para mais perto dela. –Mione, se não quiser falar disso, tudo bem, mas somos seus amigos e eu não sei sobre o Rony, mas quanto a mim, eu sempre estarei com você, _sempre_. –ele falou isso segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e enfatizou o último sempre. Era isso. Era a verdade, ele sempre estaria lá para ela, eram bons _amigos_, e sempre seriam.

Ela o abraçou mais uma vez e se ajeitou no banco, encontrando uma posição agradável para o resto da viagem. Naquele momento, Harry viu que não podia tirar os olhos dela, viu que ela era tudo de mais importante, se Hermione Granger estava triste, ele também estava e mataria qualquer um que ousasse tirar aquele lindo sorriso do seu rosto.


	2. Chapter 1

I

Como era de praxe, o professor Dumbledore fez seu discurso de boas-vindas aos novatos e todos foram liberados para jantar, mas Hermione não queria comer nada, ela queria apenas se deitar e tentar dormir naquela noite, o que provavelmente seria muito difícil. Ela olhava pro seu prato praticamente intocado quando Harry a cutucou com o cotovelo. Ela o olhou e ele sorriu, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Foi nesse momento que Rony chamou o amigo e os dois começaram a conversar paralelamente. A cabeça da garota doía, eram muitas vozes se misturando e tudo parecia girar, ela decidiu que precisava se deitar. Levantou do banco e se virou para começar a andar e foi quando encontrou olhos castanhos bem em frente aos seus. Sua melhor amiga Gina Weasley. A ruiva a segurou pelos cotovelos.

-Hermione, você está bem? Está pálida.

-Estou Gina, só preciso me deitar.

-Ah! Você já vai? Então posso me sentar aqui... –a ruiva olhou para o lugar que Hermione estivera ocupando, seu lugar... Bem ao lado de Harry. Aquilo doeu, saber que ela estaria ali, com ele, doeu fundo no seu coração, mas ela apenas assentiu e sorriu para a amiga, se tentasse falar provavelmente sua voz falharia. Hermione saiu do salão principal e tomou rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela passou pela Mulher Gorda e respirou fundo, estava sozinha, finalmente podia respirar com facilidade. Mas o ar não veio, de repente, sua visão ficou turva e ela não conseguia se manter de pé, e desabou, inconsciente.

Harry percebeu que faltava algo, estava na mesa jantando e conversava com Rony e alguém não parava de conversar e rir ao seu lado, mas não era o doce som da voz de Hermione, ele conhecia aquela outra voz.

-Gina? Onde a Hermione está?

-Ela foi para o quarto, não estava se sentindo bem. –ele ficou de pé, desesperado para vê-la, e se não estivesse bem? E se estivesse passando mal? Apenas pensar em Hermione doente, de cama, o deixou tremendo por dentro, um pressentimento apontou em seu coração e ele soube, ela não estava bem e ele precisava vê-la. E assim ele saiu do salão principal correndo.

Harry entrou na sala comunal e foi até as escadas, precisava vê-la, mas... Se fosse pego no dormitório feminino, poderia ganhar um bom castigo, ele voltou e ia se sentar em frente a lareira quando a achou. Hermione estava deitada no chão, imóvel, tão serena que parecia... Morta. Esse pensamento o aterrorizou, então ele a pegou no colo e tentou sentir sua respiração.

-Vamos, por favor, Mione.

-Harry? –ela disse sem abrir os olhos e com a respiração ofegante.

-Eu estou aqui.

Hermione sorriu e se mexeu, aproximando seu corpo do dele e segurou a camisa do uniforme dele, como se quisesse se segurar ali, como se pedisse pra que ele não a deixasse ir. Então Harry a tomou nos braços, a deixando o mais perto possível dele e a levou em direção a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava entrando na sala, e Harry reuniu toda sua força para chama-la.

-Sr. Potter? – a mulher abriu a porta da enfermaria e sinalizou para Harry colocar a garota sobre uma das camas.

Hermione não sabia quanto tempo se passara desde que desmaiara, mas agora estava na enfermaria, reconhecia bem as paredes brancas e o som dos sapatos da Madame Pomfrey.

-Srta. Granger! Que bom que acordou!

-Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui?

-Bem, o Sr. Potter a trouxe ontem a noite, então está aqui a quase um dia inteiro. Como se sente?

-Bem. Melhor do que estava ontem. Onde o Harry está?

-Jantando agora, mas vou pedir para alguém chamá-lo, ele me pediu que o avisasse assim que a senhorita acordasse. –Hermione sorriu e corou, olhando para as mãos.

Harry estava na mesa de jantar com Rony e todos os outros, mas comia pouco, pensava a cada segundo se Hermione estaria bem, e foi quando Simas apareceu.

-Harry, Madame Pomfrey quer ver você, algo sobre Hermione... –Harry soltou os talheres, se pôs de pé e agradeceu a Simas.

-Você vem Rony? –ele sabia a resposta, Rony estava com o prato repleto de comida e parecia distraído com este e era melhor assim, que ele fosse sozinho. O amigo apenas negou com a cabeça e Harry pôde correr para receber as notícias. Hermione devia estar acordada.

Mas enquanto corria, percebeu, e se ela não estivesse bem? E se tivesse piorado? Afinal, ela desmaiara, não estava bem, podia estar muito pior. Pensar nisso o colocou numa situação de desespero, ele entrou na enfermaria e avistou a enfermeira conversando com uma de suas assistentes.

-Era uma boa menina, é uma pena. Imagino como ficarão devastados. –o chão quase se abriu sob Harry. Ela estava morta. Era o fim. Seus olhos começaram a arder e suas mãos tremiam, precisava vê-la, nem que encontrasse apenas seu corpo sem vida. Ele andou rapidamente e viu que uma das camas estava cercada pelas cortinas. Apenas uma. Tinha que ser a dela.

Harry andou devagar, com dificuldade, imaginar que poderia encontra-la fria e imóvel o deixou paralisado, mas precisava encontra-la. Ele reuniu toda sua força e abriu as cortinas e foi quando a viu. Ela estava lá, os olhos no prato de sopa que estava sobre seu colo, ela o olhou e sorriu, e Harry pensou que poderia beijá-la naquele momento, seu coração suspirou aliviado. E foi naquele momento que ele soube. Amava Hermione. Ele a amava desesperadamente e com toda sua vida, na verdade, ela era sua vida. Seus ombros relaxaram e ele ficou ali, olhando para seus doces e lindos olhos castanhos enquanto ela pegava o prato e o colocava sobre a mesinha ao lado.

-Eu pensei que... Madame Pomfrey estava falando sobre alguém, uma garota que morreu... Eu... Ah, Hermione. –ele foi até ela e beijou sua testa enquanto segurava sua mão alva e frágil.

-Deviam estar falando sobre a sobrinha da assistente da Madame.

-Eu fiquei desesperado. –ele sentou na sua cama e acariciou seu rosto.

E percebeu. Estava agindo como um louco, um bobo apaixonado e Hermione estava corada, como se houvesse notado, rapidamente ele se levantou e se recompôs do choque.

-Obrigado por ter me trazido, Harry.

-De nada.

-E o Rony? Achei que ele viria com você. –será que Mione estava apaixonada por ele? Pelo Rony? Ela parecia desconcertada falando nele. E corada.

"Harry veio me ver sozinho, será que ele realmente deixara Rony pra vir me ver?" Ela pensava e uma parte dela sabia que era a verdade, esses pensamentos a faziam corar, a faziam se perguntar o que estava passando na cabeça dele.

-Ele... Ele estava ocupado comendo, mas acho que depois vai vir. –ela assentiu enquanto ele andava com as mãos nos bolsos parecendo chateado.

-Harry?

-Que? –ele respondeu olhando pelo vitral.

-Eu disse algo errado? Você parece chateado comigo.

-Não! –ele voltou para sentar na cama e segurou a mão dela. –De jeito nenhum, Hermione, não é você. –então ele beijou sua mão e ela sorriu, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. –Sabe quando poderá sair daqui?

-Não, mas eu não aguento mais, preciso ir embora, estou perdendo as primeiras aulas!

-Acredite, não está perdendo nada além de sermões acerca das regras e da intolerância. Principalmente do Snape. –ela riu.

-Mesmo assim, queria estar lá, com vocês... –"Vocês." Ela queria dizer ele e Rony... Harry pensou desejando que ela se referisse apenas a ele.

De repente, as cortinas foram abertas e Madame Pomfrey entrou seguida por Rony.

-Sr. Potter, eu devo estar mais velha do que imagino, sequer o vi entrar. Bem, Sr. Weasley, aí estão eles.

-Rony. Que bom te ver. –Hermione disse com um sorriso. Os olhos de Rony foram para o sorriso dela e depois para Harry, que ainda tinha a mão entrelaçada na dela.

-Algum de vocês por acaso brigou com a Gina? –os dois negaram com a cabeça. –Ela estava deprimida, parecia bastante chateada e não quis me contar nada. –ele deu de ombros. –Mas então, Mione, quando vai sair daqui?

-Eu não sei, espero que amanhã.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas acho que está na hora de os senhores irem embora, os monitores já estão levando todos aos dormitórios. –Rony apenas acenou para Hermione e se retirou, deixando a garota e Harry sozinho mais uma vez.

Ele beijou sua mão mais uma vez.

-Amanhã volto para ver você. –ela assentiu sorrindo e ele beijou sua testa agora.

E então ela estava sozinha, mas a felicidade que sentia era indescritível. Harry a salvara e agora estava lá, preocupado com ela, cuidando dela, e algo a dizia que ele não estava normal, que ele não parecia o antigo Harry, ele a tratava diferente, quase como apaixonado. Será? Que fosse. Era tudo que ela queria. Precisava dele. Ela o amava, teve certeza disso quando suas mãos se tocaram naquela noite, soube que o amava mais que tudo quando ele apareceu pensando que ela estava morta. Ela o amava e ponto final.

Obs: Desculpem a demora! Mas aí está, espero que tenham gostado e já chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar um review. ;D


	3. Chapter 2

II

Na manhã seguinte, Harry recebeu o aviso de que teria treino do time de Quadribol, mas ele havia prometido passar a tarde com Hermione e precisava vê-la. O time era importante, e Mione também, ele não fazia ideia de como ia sair dessa. Estava saindo da aula de Feitiços com Rony quando decidiu perguntar a ele o que fazer.

-Harry, é o time de quadribol, você ama jogar, precisa ir treinar se quiser continuar no time.

-Tem razão. Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde?

-É... Vou estudar Aritmancia, a Vector já está querendo matar todos nós. –os dois riram e se separaram.

Lá estava Harry no treino, e não conseguia fazer nada direito, não prestava a menor atenção no que se passava, sua mente vagava a cada cinco segundos para a enfermaria, precisava ficar com Hermione, ela provavelmente logo sairia e ele tinha que estar lá para ajuda-la.

-Harry? –Córmaco estava ao seu lado de repente.

-Que? –ele reparou que todos estavam parados o observando, alguns até furiosos.

-Tem certeza de que sua cabeça não fugiu pra outro lugar?

-Bem... É melhor remarcarmos o treino. Tudo bem? –todos assentiram e foram descendo em suas vassouras e partindo.

Harry saía do campo quando notou Gina atrás dele.

-O que há com você?

-Nada. Apenas estou com a cabeça longe.

-Sério? Sequer notei... Harry, não pode deixar que coisas sem importância atrapalhem você, os jogos logo vão começar e você foi eleito capitão, lembra?

-Gina, eu me lembro muito bem, não foi hoje mesmo que falamos disso? Então apenas trate de garantir que tentará fazer gols que das minhas funções cuido eu. –ela pareceu magoada, mas quem havia dado o direito de ela se meter em sua vida? Gina era uma amiga, mas não sabia de nada e sequer estava preocupada com Hermione, o que era realmente esquisito.

Harry estava correndo para a enfermaria depois de trocar de roupa e guardar o equipamento do time, mal esperava para vê-la, ele entrou, cumprimentou a enfermeira e foi direto para a cama de Hermione, que continuava com as cortinas em volta, provavelmente a pedido da garota.

Ele entrou e mal pode acreditar no que via, Hermione não estava sozinha.

-Harry! –ela o olhou sorrindo e o garoto ruivo sentado na cama dela o olhou também.

-Rony?

-Oi. O treino já acabou?

-Acabamos mais cedo. E você já terminou de estudar Aritmancia?

-Bem, eu resolvi vir ver Hermione, quer dizer, pra mim ela é prioridade. –essas palavras queimaram nos ouvidos de Harry e ele sentiu que poderia quebrar o pescoço do melhor amigo, ele havia passado dos limites dizendo aquilo. Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos. Por Merlin, eles eram melhores amigos e agora pareciam inimigos, estava claro, Rony a queria, ele queria Hermione, mas Harry não entregaria os pontos, a amava, não deixaria tão fácil.

-Está insinuando que eu não me preocupo com ela?

-Eu não disse nada. Mas se a carapuça lhe serviu... –Hermione olhava aquilo um tanto assustada, o que acontecia ali?

-Rony! Pare com isso! Os dois! Eu sei muito bem que Harry precisava estar no treino e não o culpo por isso de forma alguma, isso não quer dizer que ele não se preocupa. –Harry podia sentir o sorriso querendo escapar de seus lábios, mas se controlou e continuou encarando Rony.

-Sabe Rony, você devia ir estudar agora, tenho tudo sobre controle. –Rony se levantou como se fosse dar um pontapé no amigo e saiu do quarto, sem se despedir, sem dizer uma palavra e Harry tomou o lugar dele na cama perto da amiga.

-O que houve com vocês dois?

-Nada. Então, você está melhor?

-Madame Pomfrey disse que já posso ir, estava te esperando pra contar.

-Que ótimo! Porque não vai trocar de roupa e eu te levo de volta? –ela sorriu, levantou da cama com alguma dificuldade, pegou uma bolsa sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e saiu.

Rony entrou na sala comunal e encontrou a irmã sentada no sofá, ela não estava sozinha, a sala estava cheia, mas ele a viu imediatamente, precisava falar com ela. Fez um movimento com a cabeça e os dois seguiram para a escada que levava ao dormitório das meninas.

-Você fez o que eu disse?

-Fiz. Mas o fato é que o Harry chegou mais cedo do treino.

-É, eu sei, se você não se lembra eu faço parte do time, tentei segurá-lo lá mas não funcionou e ele até foi ignorante comigo. Ele viu você lá?

-Viu. E a gente meio que brigou.

-Isso não estava no plano, mas é melhor ainda.

-Porque? Gina eu acho que ficou mais do que claro, ele a ama, então desiste.

-E você? Vai deixa-lo ficar com ela? Eu e você sabemos que ela gosta dele, se não agirmos, eles vão ficar juntos e eu sei, Ronald, que você também a ama. Lute por isso.

-São meus melhores amigos, eu não devia fazer isso.

-Você é idiota por acaso? Rony, se você não afastar os dois, eles ficarão juntos, e perceba, os dois separados trazem muito mais benefícios, você fica com ela e eu com ele, todos estão felizes. Porque não?

-Tem razão, mas eu só sei que ele não desgruda dela e tenho certeza que está desconfiando do que eu sinto, agora vai ficar de olho.

-Calma, eu vou pensar em algo, por enquanto, apenas faça ele pensar que você não fez por mal, se faça de bobo, peça desculpas, você sabe ser tolo quando quer.

-Ei!

-Rony...

-Tudo bem.

-Enquanto isso, eu preciso continuar envenenando a cabeça dela.

-Você precisa queimar as cartas, se ela as achar, estamos ferrados.

-Cala a boca, não posso fazer isso, elas podem ser úteis de algum jeito. Eu preciso ir. –Rony assentiu e foi para o dormitório.

Cinco minutos depois, Hermione voltou usando jeans e moletom, para Harry, estava linda como sempre é claro, ela sorriu e ele foi até ela, dando-lhe o braço. Os dois se despediram de Madame Pomfrey e seguiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

-Porque o treino acabou mais cedo?

-Digamos que o capitão do time estava desconcentrado.

-Rony disse que você é o novo capitão.

-É... Eu sou. –ele a olhou e beijou sua testa.

-Não acredito que terminou o treino mais cedo por minha causa.

-Hermione por você... –ele parou. O que estava fazendo?

-Por mim...

-Esquece. –por que ele não continuava? Ela devia estar com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Recomponha-se Hermione Granger!

Hermione entrou no dormitório e Harry ficou encostado na porta, esperando-a para irem estudar na biblioteca, ela colocou a bolsa sobre a cama e quando voltava, tropeçou e caiu exatamente entre os braços dele. Seus olhos se encontraram, e logo estavam olhando para os lábios um do outro, o desejo era inegável, mas eles não deviam, eram melhores amigos. A amizade em primeiro lugar.

-Eu... Acho melhor ficar aqui. –ele assentiu e beijou sua testa.

-Qualquer coisa pode ir me procurar. –ela assentiu e fechou a porta.

Por Merlin, estava totalmente apaixonada por Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, o desejava com todas as suas forças, só de estar perto dele todo seu corpo se arrepiava. Hermione estava sentada na cama lendo quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Gina.

-Mione, que bom que está melhor.

-É, obrigada, Gina.

-Eu soube que Harry esteve com você o tempo todo.

-Ah, Gina, não comece.

-Hermione, falo porque sou sua amiga, Rony me disse que Harry percebeu um certo sentimento de sua parte e tem sido legal pra não te magoar, mas ele não sente nada por você.

-Sinceramente, Gina, eu não sei quando você deixou de ser minha melhor amiga e se tornou essa pessoa insuportável.

-Desde o momento em que você decidiu tirar o Harry de mim. Ele é meu, Hermione, querida, e se você não tivesse desmaiado, tomando toda atenção pra si, já estaríamos namorando. Agora, tudo faz sentido. Você se passou por doente pra roubar a atenção dele, não foi?

-Eu? Gina, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso.

-Acho que você é sim. Notícia Relâmpago: fique longe dele ou eu mesma darei um jeito nisso.

-Vamos ver que armas você tem. –as duas estavam se encarando e poderiam ter começado a se estapear, mas Gina sabia que Hermione não desceria a esse nível.

-Não me subestime, Granger. –e com isso, Gina saiu do dormitório. As mãos de Hermione ardiam, devia ter lhe dado uma bofetada, mas não desceria ao nível dela.

Poucos minutos depois, Harry bateu á sua porta, dizendo que não conseguia estudar e pedindo que ela fosse estudar com ele, o que obviamente ela aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

Os dois desceram para o salão comunal e a garota logo avistou Gina sentada num canto e pareceu que ela iria pular em cima de Hermione quando a viu de mãos dadas com Harry.

Hermione sorriu para ela e depois se aproximou mais de Harry, que soltou sua mão e envolveu os ombros dela com um dos braços. E assim, os dois saíram da sala.

Estavam no pátio, sentados sob a árvore, quando suas mãos acidentalmente se tocaram, mas nenhum dos dois se afastou, eles ficaram cada vez mais próximos, seus narizes se encostaram e logo, selaram seu primeiro beijo. Harry e Hermione. Hermione e Harry. Apenas os dois juntos, unidos. Aquilo devia ser um sonho. Acorde, Hermione, você deve estar sonhando.

E estava.

Hermione sentou na cama em plena madrugada, afastou o cabelo do rosto e suspirou, não havia sido verdade. Mal sabia ela que ali perto, num dos dormitórios masculinos, Harry Potter tinha o mesmo sonho que ela.


	4. Chapter 3

As palavras de Gina ainda faziam eco na cabeça de Hermione quando ela acordou. Como sua melhor amiga tinha se tornado sua rival e inimiga? Tudo aquilo parecia tão confuso... Queria falar com Harry, contar a verdade, falar que Gina estava infernizando sua vida, e talvez ele pudesse ajudar, talvez esclarecer à Gina que não sente mais nada por ela... Mas, será que ele realmente não sentia? Foi quando o garfo caiu da mão de Hermione fazendo barulho, Rony a olhou assim como Harry e ela ficou atrapalhada.

-O que você tem Hermione? Está desligada, distante...

-Nada, eu só estou com um pouco de sono.

Os garotos pareceram engolir a desculpa dela, mas ela sabia que não esconderia por tanto tempo. Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Harry na aula de poções quando ele deslizou um papel para perto dela.

"_Estudar hoje na biblioteca comigo?"_

Hermione sorriu, pôs a mão sobre a dele e assentiu levemente com medo de que Snape percebesse. Naquele dia, toda a escola sairia para um passeio e só voltariam no dia seguinte, a não ser alguns alunos, inclusive Hermione , Harry e Ron, que não haviam conseguido autorização. Mais tarde, na hora combinada, Hermione desceu as escadas até o salão comunal, e esperou Harry. Algum tempo depois, Córmaco apareceu. O rapaz havia tido uma paixonite por Hermione, mas ela sempre o rejeitara. Ele sentou ao lado dela no sofá em frente a lareira.

-Hermione?

-Olá, Córmaco.

-Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto. Você gostaria de sair comigo? –as palavras dele a atingiram como um soco. Achava que o rapaz já tivesse aceitado que nada poderia acontecer entre os dois.

-Córmaco, eu não posso. Quer dizer, não é que eu não possa... –ela tentou, atrapalhada. –É que eu não tenho interesse por você, entende? Achei que isso já estivesse claro...

-Mas a Gina que...

-A Gina disse o que? –Ah não, mais uma dessa garota.

-Ela disse que você estava arrependida e que gostava de mim.

-Ela mentiu, sinto muito Córmaco. –nesse momento, Harry entrou na sala comunal e Hermione se levantou automaticamente ao vê-lo. –Até depois, Córmaco. –o rapaz apenas assentiu.

Hermione e Harry caminhavam em silêncio, e algo a dizia que ele estava pensando em Córmaco, talvez tentando entender o que os dois poderiam estar conversando, talvez estivesse com ciúmes, estar calado não era algo muito comum a Harry Potter. A garota riu um pouco e quando ele olhou para ela, questionando o que havia acontecido, ela tomou-lhe o braço, enganchando o próprio no dele e disse:

-Você me salvou do Córmaco. Obrigada. –ele riu.

-Salvei? Porque exatamente?

-Ele me convidou para sair.

-E você?

-Recusei, obviamente. Você sabe, Córmaco não faz o meu tipo.

-Ah, então Hermione Granger tem um tipo? –ele gargalhou. –Tipo Victor Krum? –ele pareceu estar se matando pra dizer aquilo.

-Não.

-Ah. Então, qual seria um menino da Grifinória que você namoraria? Um que faz o seu tipo? –a garota corou, ia dizer que ele seria o tipo ideal.

-Você. Quer dizer, se você não fosse o meu melhor amigo e tal... –ela se atrapalhou em dizer. Ele corou e sorriu, soltando seu braço e envolvendo seus ombros com o braço.

-Você não está falando sério.

-Estou. –e tentou sorrir para quebrar o clima tenso do ar.

O tempo passava, a escola estava quase vazia, pouquíssimos alunos andavam pelos corredores ou estudavam na biblioteca. Eles estudavam mas o ar de paquera continuava no ar, toda vez que Hermione cruzava seu olhar com Harry, saíam faíscas. Mais tarde, Harry deixou Hermione na frente do seu dormitório. Harry estava em seu dormitório, tentando respirar no ritmo certo, seu coração ainda estava acelerado e ele ainda queria estar do lado de Hermione. O que sentia pela amiga crescia a cada segundo, apenas ouvir a voz dela, ouvir seu riso, vê-la tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, tudo fazia com que ele se apaixonasse cada vez mais. Antes não entendia o que sentia, mas agora fazia sentido, ele precisava dela, ele a queria mais que tudo.

Hermione andava de um lado pro outro sem conseguir dormir, e onde estaria Gina? Ela também não havia ido à excursão, mas ainda não estava no dormitório, o que era realmente estranho considerando que havia um horário para todos dormirem. Precisava falar com Harry, tinha que contar tudo que sentia, não aguentava mais, estava sufocando com tanta coisa que estava engasgada nela.

Harry tirou a camisa e se deitou na cama, precisava descansar, sua mente estava apenas em Hermione, precisava desviar seus pensamentos, foi quando alguém bateu à porta, devia ser Rony, porém quando ele abriu encontrou o rosto feminino de Gina em vez de seu irmão. Ela usava um hobbie de seda verde que ressaltava seus olhos e a deixava sensual demais, Rony morreria se a visse assim.

-Gina?

-Oi, eu trouxe uma bebida pra você, precisamos conversar. –o rapaz assentiu e ela entrou.

Os dois sentaram na cama e Harry tomou um gole da bebida que ela o entregou. De repente, tudo começou a girar, sua vista estava embaçada e seus pensamentos não faziam o menor sentido. Seus olhos deviam estar enganando-o porque ele começou a ver Hermione a sua frente, ela estava linda, numa camisola branca e sorria para ele.

-Harry, eu sei o que sente por mim.

-Mione? –a ruiva não se abalou por ouvir o nome da "amiga", sabia que ele a veria quando tomasse a poção.

-E eu sinto o mesmo. –ele sorriu e se aproximou, segurou seu rosto e a beijou suavemente.

Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos a cada segundo e logo Gina estava apenas de lingerie, seu corpo sobre o de Harry, e mesmo sabendo que ele acreditava ser Hermione ali, ela ainda o desejava, ainda precisava daquilo, tinha que superá-la. De repente, Harry começou a sussurrar entre os beijos, ora dizendo coisas românticas, ora apenas falando o nome da melhor amiga e aquilo foi demais, Gina não suportou mais.

-Durma meu bem, durma.

Algum tempo depois, Gina estava deitada, velando o sono de Harry quando bateram a porta. Ela foi até lá e a abriu.

Hermione analisou a ruiva parada na porta de cima abaixo, seu hobbie estava aberto, revelando a combinação de renda preta, a garota colocou no rosto um sorriso maléfico e mexeu no cabelo.

-Hermione. O que quer?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Assim?

-Vamos, Hermione, você não é tão inocente.

-Gina, estou falando sério, quero falar com Harry.

-Sinto muito, ele está dormindo, está exausto, posso me declarar culpada por isso. –e riu um pouco, abrindo a porta o suficiente para Hermione ver Harry deitado na cama sem camisa, envolvido pelos lençóis, adormecido.

-Eu não acredito.

-Hora de aceitar, Granger, você perdeu. Pode voltar pro seu dormitório e engolir a sua derrota e toda a sua insignificância.

Os olhos de Hermione arderam, e um bolo se formou na sua garganta, precisava sair dali, não podia acreditar. Harry e Gina. Agora era real, era oficial. Até então, ela acreditara que seria mentira da ruiva, mas não, era a realidade, os dois estavam juntos. Como ele pôde? Hermione saiu correndo para o dormitório, esbarrando em Rony que subia as escadas.

-Mione?

-Me deixa passar, Rony. –

Ótimo. Ele pensou. O plano da irmã havia funcionado, agora o próximo passo seria consolar Hermione e logo tudo daria perfeitamente certo.

Oii gente, sei que demorei bastante pra publicar esse cap. mas é que eu tive um leve bloqueio criativo kkkkk espero que gostem ;D Gina esperta hein? Deixem reviews pra eu saber o que vocês acham! Beijos.


	5. Chapter 4

**Gente, mil perdões, de verdade, faz tipo séculos que não posto nada nessa fic e aí eu venho sem um pingo de vergonha na cara e posto um bem pequenininho, bem, tenho dois motivos pra isso. **

**Estava Mega ocupada com coisas do colégio e ainda trabalhando numa fic pra Twilight, então eu tava realmente pirando. **

**Eu não sei o que vocês estão achando e fiquei desmotivada, afinal, como vou saber se vocÊs estão gostando? Por favor me ajudem!**

**Bem, eu não quero ser chata, mas por favor, mais uma vez, deixem reviews pra eu saber ok? Obrigada desde já amores *-* Espero que vocês gostem. **

**XXXXX**

Rony entrou no dormitório masculino e deu com a irmã vestida sensualmente sobre a cama, ela o olhou e sorriu. Harry estava deitado, sem camisa e provavelmente sem a menor noção que era Gina ali, o plano havia dado certo, era realmente ótimo saber disso.

-Você a viu? –ela disse sentando na cama e ele assentiu. –Estava destruída?

-Estava.

-Então porque não foi logo executar sua parte do plano?

-Gina, eu não posso voar sobre ela como um abutre ou uma coruja tonta, eu não quero que ela fique comigo como última opção, quero que ela goste de mim. –ela revirou os olhos.

-Você é patético. Tinha que ter visto a cara da sangue-ruim – Rony a fuzilou com o olhar, tudo bem que odiasse Hermione, mas tinha que respeitá-la, por ele. – Quer dizer, a cara da Hermione quando o viu. –ela gargalhou malignamente.

-Então você teve sua noite com Harry?

-Não. –ela fez uma expressão amarga. –Ele ficou falando o nome dela, isso me irritou profundamente, e eu desisti, mas não importa, porque eu tive uma ideia brilhante e preciso de você, e essa ideia vai me ajudar a ter minha noite e me ligar pra sempre com o Harry. Eu sei que você tem essa bobagem, que basta falar de Hermione e toda sua masculinidade fica frágil, mas escute, você vai consolar Hermione e começar a namorá-la, como no nosso primeiro plano, mas agora vai dar um jeito de convencer Harry de que dormiu com ela. Isso vai deixá-lo tão magoado que será fácil eu convencê-lo a ficar comigo.

-Eu fico pensando se um dia Harry me perdoará por isso tudo. Uma coisa é tentar conquistar Hermione, outra muito diferente é roubar as cartas dos dois, enganá-los, e ainda usar magia nele, Gina. –ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Então não faça nada, eu me viro sozinha, mas saiba que não terá a sua garota.

-Eu não vou desistir do plano, eu a quero e vou conseguir.

-Finalmente você parece ser meu irmão. A propósito, saia cedo daqui, quando Harry acordar, quero estar sozinha com ele, vou exibir meus dotes de atriz.

Gina voltou para a cama, deitando ao lado de Harry, apoiando-se em seu peito. Era incrível como ela sabia atuar, e saber que Harry amava Hermione não a abalava nenhum pouco, mas exercia o efeito oposto em Rony. Harry era seu melhor amigo e estava apaixonado por Hermione, assim como ele, pensar nisso fazia sua cabeça girar, mas ele também tinha direito de ser feliz, não tinha? Até aquele momento, o plano maluco de Gina não fazia sentido, mas agora era sua única alternativa, precisava de Hermione e em curto prazo, afinal, em breve haveria uma batalha, aquela que daria fim a tudo e ele precisava resolver tudo antes disso. A noite foi difícil, o ruivo não conseguia dormir e ver a irmã dormindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo o incomodava, como ela poderia ter se tornado tão obsessiva e determinada da noite para o dia? Como poderia ter arquitetado um plano maléfico para conseguir o amor de Harry Potter?

Hermione jurava que poderia se afogar nas próprias lágrimas, estava quase sufocando, não parava de soluçar e mal tinha dormido naquela noite. Olhou-se no espelho, seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados e seu nariz ainda avermelhado, prendeu os cachos num rabo-de-cavalo e desceu para o salão comunal, precisava sair dali antes que Gina aparecesse. Aquela visão não a deixava, ela podia vomitar se ainda ficasse lembrando daquilo, Gina com aquela roupa, Harry deitado adormecido, imaginar os dois se beijando como se amassem profundamente um ao outro, Hermione queria morrer. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto e foi nesse momento que Rony sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória.

-Hermione.

-Oi Rony. –ela enxugou algumas lágrimas.

-Eu sei. Gina e Harry não é? –ela olhou para ele com os olhinhos marejados, tentando segurar os lábios que já tremiam.

-Ah, Rony.

-Você não devia ficar assim por eles, já faz algum tempo que estão tentando se resolver e eles são nossos amigos, não é? –ela assentiu.

-Você não entende, Rony.

-Claro que entendo, Hermione. Você gosta dele, assim como eu gosto de você, eu sei perfeitamente como é esse sentimento.

-O que? –ela parecia surpresa. Rony respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que precisava continuar.

-Eu gosto de você, Hermione. Me dói ver você sofrendo pelo Harry que não liga pra você. Eu queria que fosse eu, queria ocupar o seu coração, mas Hermione, eu estou te pedindo, me deixa te fazer feliz, sei que está frágil e eu posso ser o seu apoio. Fique comigo, deixe-me ficar do seu lado, seja minha namorada, e eu prometo que não vou magoar você.

Hermione queria pensar naquela proposta, ela estava sofrendo e se ficasse sozinha, cedo ou tarde, estaria chorando de novo, talvez ter Rony para apoiá-la não fosse tão mal. Ela não entendia nada ainda, como Harry podia ter sido tão doce com ela e não sentir nada? Bem, talvez fosse cois de sua cabeça. Precisava esquecer aqueles olhos verdes agora, e bem, Rony era divertido, e estava ali, disposto a cuidar dela mesmo sabendo de seus sentimentos por Harry, isso era realmente muito nobre. Em, não custava nada tentar, não é?

Ela voltou seus olhos para Rony e assentiu, tentando sorrir.

-Eu aceito, Rony. –Rony piscou, tentando saber se entendia bem. SIM? Era isso mesmo? Sim? Sim?

-Oh, Hermione. –ele a abraçou, ela ficou um pouco tensa, mas relaxou de repente, permitindo-se ficar bem nos braços dele.

Rony segurou seu rosto pálido e olhou em seus olhos avermelhados e profundos por causa das lágrimas, a amava tanto, a queria para si, não ia deixar essa chance passar assim.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu, esperando que ele a tomasse nos lábios, mas ele sabia. De algum jeito sabia que ela não estava pronta, então apenas depositou um beijo casto em sua testa e ficou de pé. –Vamos tomar café? –ela assentiu e tomou o braço dele, os dois então seguiram juntos até o salão principal, onde os alunos, recém chegados de Hogsmead, como corujas atentas, observavam a mudança de comportamento dos dois, sozinhos ali, sem Harry, Rony sendo carinhoso e Hermione sorrindo abertamente. Não demorou para que a notícia do novo casal Weasley-Granger se espalhasse por todo o salão, por todas as casas, chegando até mesmo aos professores.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Harry acordava no dormitório masculino, se deparando com uma Gina deitada em seu peito, dormindo serenamente.

Por Merlin, que raios eram aquilo? Será que... Não! Não mesmo, não pode ser... Onde está Hermione?

XXX

**Bem, o que será que Gina vai fazer agora? E o casalzinho novo? Será que vai dar certo? Hum...o jeito é esperarmos pra ver. Lembrando, por favor, do meu pedido desesperado de que me mantenham informada do que acharam da história até agora. Beijos Beijos. Mariah.**


End file.
